


Milk, no sugar

by QCumberShaw



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Doesn't wear pyjamas either, Flirting, Fluffy-ish, M/M, No Smut, Or Tea, Q doesn't like Earl Grey, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCumberShaw/pseuds/QCumberShaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't like tea and doesn't own a pair of pyjamas. Bond revises his assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk, no sugar

Earl Grey, Earl Grey! Why the hell did he say that and pyjamas too. He’d died inwardly. So much for making a good first impression. More smug, pompous arse, than department head, although to be fair, the two weren’t mutually exclusive.

 

He looked at the deep amber liquid in his mug in surprise. Bond had placed it in front of him and, to Q’s surprise, looked expectant, he considered, trying to read his expression, for praise. The aroma of bergamot drifted into his nose.

 

“Earl Grey?” He grimaced and Bond looked confused. “Can’t stand the stuff.” He now looked hurt as well as puzzled. Realization dawned and he suppressed a grin. 

“Don’t wear pyjamas either.”

 

Bond recovered his composure and smirked.

 

“Now, there’s a thought.” Q held up his mug.

 

“Proper coffee with a splash of milk, black’s okay if we’re out.” Bond took it and walked off. Q allowed himself a small grin, ignoring the pleasant image that Bond’s quip had summoned.

 

 

“So, boxer shorts and a t shirt?” Q frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“In bed?” 

 

“What?” Then he remembered.

 

“Bond, this is for mission communications.” He heard the sound of splintering wood in the background and Bond’s quickening breathing.

 

“Through.” Q watched his tracker move closer to the exit point.

 

“So?”

 

“No.”

 

“Just shorts?”

 

“No.”

 

“Just the t shirt?” He could hear Bond’s chuckle.

 

“No.”

 

“Hmmm. Well that’s distracting.” Q closed his eyes and sighed. Bond was insufferable. He turned to Tanner.

 

“Does he do this with you?” Tanner regarded him with a smirk.

 

“No.” He turned back quickly to hide the faint flush he could feel on his cheeks.

 

“I heard that.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Tanner, I’ll try harder next time, perhaps I’m being too subtle with you?”

 

“No, no need, subtle to non existent is good for me.” Tanner laughed. The sound of a helicopter grew louder.

 

“See you tomorrow.” The line was cut and Q tapped quickly at his keyboard, keeping busy.

 

 

“So you don’t take down Governments before breakfast either?” Bond had appeared in his office, silently as usual and Q jumped slightly and looked at Bond’s worried frown.

 

“Sometimes.” His face relaxed and he returned his equipment.

 

 

“I’d like to see you in action.” Bond reappeared the next day, coffee and a selection of Danish in hand. He was definitely hedging his bets. He perched on the edge of Q’s desk as he watched him eat.

 

“Before breakfast.” Fortunately for Q he’d finished swallowing, so choking was averted. He licked his sticky fingers as Bond watched. Christ. He kept his composure though, well, as much as he could. No wonder he was so successful.

 

“I don’t believe I’ve any all nighters coming up in the foreseeable future.” His voice was remarkably level and normal, considering. Bond’s lids lowered and he laughed.

 

“Friday?”

 

“I should be finished by six.”

 

 

“I was wrong about the spots too.”

 

“I underestimated your efficiency.”

 

“I’d some idea about your innovations. Only some mind you.” They laughed together in the dark.


End file.
